The Unexpected Trip to Anime World
by MuMuChan
Summary: A group of girls suddenly find themselves transported to animeland!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouija or DBZ.**  
_____________________________  
  
The Unexpected Trip to Anime World**_**** by MuMuChan  
  
_Setting - home, on the internet _  
  
Kay - So, we're going to the cemetery tonight?   
  
Ashley - Yeah, I think so...   
  
Gigi - WELL DUH! Don't forget to bring the board   
  
Kay - Don't worry   
  
Brittany - Where are we gonna meet?   
  
Kay - Let's meet at my house. 10:30 p.m.   
  
Brittany - Okay   
  
Ashley - Coolies   
  
Gigi - ^.^   
  
Kay - I'll ttyl, gotta clean. CIAO!   
  
Gigi - Hehe, CIAOOOOO!   
  
Kay - Grr....   
  
Brittany - Bye   
  
Ashley - cya   
  
-Computer shuts down-   
  
"Alright then, now I'm off to take out the garbage! Yay!" Kay stated, sarcastically. "Uggh, it's only 4:30. Another 6 hours... Oh well, when I'm done I'll watch some T.V. or something." Kay said, to nobody in particular.   
  
-5 1/2 hours later-   
  
Kay, sitting on her bed, is watching a recorded copy of "The End of Vegeta", tears rolling down her face. "NO VEGGIE! DON'T DIE!!" The screen shows Vegeta crying, then his hand falls to the ground and his close. "WAAAAAAAAH!!" The doorbell rang and she slowly got up to answer it.   
  
"Woah, what happened to you?", asked a surprised Gigi. "Wait, let me guess, you were watching "The End of Vegeta" again, weren't you?"   
  
"How'd you know?" replied a puffy faced Kay, wiping the tears that still streamed down her face. The two walked into the room just as Goku was burying Vegeta. This caused Kay to break down again. The process repeated itself as the doorbell rang. "Can you get that please?" she sniffed, as she hugged a pillow to her chest.   
  
Gigi left the room and returned a few seconds later. "Look who's here!" Gigi exclaimed. "Now all we need to do is wait for Brittany. She'd better hurry her ass up."   
  
"Yeah, I wanna get going," Ashley said. "What about you?" she nodded toward Kay.   
  
*Sniff* "VEGGIE'S DEAD!! WAAAAAAAAH!" The water works started up again and Kay curled up into a ball on her bed.   
  
"UUUGH, You know he comes back. He has to marry Bulma, right?" Gigi said, matter-of-factly, then she smiled.   
  
"OOH! I HATE HER WITH A PASSION! Grr. I want her dead!" Kay screamed. Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be Brittany! That means we can go now!" Kay was now more cheerful than she was a minute ago.   
  
"Come on Kay, and don't forget to bring the ouija board," Ashley commented as they walked out of the room.   
  
"Mom, we're leaving!" Kay yelled as she opened the front door. "BYE!"   
  
"It's about time you got here. Kay went through a lot of different emotional stages while we were waiting. It was funny," Gigi said to Brittany, then burst into hysterics.   
  
"Oh shut up. Yeah I'm emotional, but so what? I do have a right to change my mood right away. It shouldn't matter if I'm crying one minute, mad the next, then happy. Why is that so funny Gigi?" Kay had to stop and catch her breath.   
  
"It's funny cuz... um.... Well it just is. If I was crying I know you would laugh."   
  
"Uh-uh. You know that aint true."   
  
"Your just sayin that cuz you don't wanna look bad."   
  
"This is stupid, why are we arguing again?" Kay scratched her head.   
  
"I dont know, it's fun." With that they collapsed into fits of laughter.   
  
"Uuuum... what exactly just happened?" asked Ashley, a bit confused at what just happened.   
  
"They're always like this, don't worry," explained Brittany.   
  
"Okay, we need to get going you guys." Kay led the way and they arrived within minutes.   
  
"Ooh, it's almost midnight, it's exactly 11:58. Let's walk a bit then play with the ouija, k?" Brittany asked and everyone nodded. They started walking and about two minutes later there was an odd noise that came from the ground. It was ignored at first. "Let's play it here," Brittany suggested, and everyone sat on the ground.   
  
The ground made the noise again and Kay was the first to say something. "What's that sound? And where is it..." Kay didn't get to finish her sentence. They all fell through the hole that had opened in the ground. Their screams echoed through the empty cemetery.   
  
______________________________________________  
  
This is my first chapter of my first fic, so no flames please. Please review, and if the results are good I'll do chapter 2. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters, so don't sue me! ._   
  
The Unexpected Trip to Anime World__   
  
Chapter Two   
  
_Three hours later Kay awoke and found herself in an empty feild, three bodies surrounding her. They didn't look like her friends, and her surroundings didn't look like that of earth's.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Gigi said as she sat up. "Holy shit Kay! Is that you?!"   
  
"Yeah, it's me," she replied, rather nervously. "I have absolutley no clue what happened. Last I remember we were in the cemetary and it was dark. But now, it's light out. Hmmm, that's really wierd."   
  
Ashley then woke up, followed by Brittany. "Woah, where are we? This is freaky!" Ashley exclaimed.   
  
"Uuum, why do you guys look like that?" Brittany asked, slowly.   
  
"I honestly have no clue." Kay said while looking around for other signs of life. "OH....MY....GOD...! Gigi, look! I can't believe what I'm seeing!"   
  
Gigi looked behind her and saw what Kay had been screaming at. "AAAAACK! IT'S MR. SQUINTY! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Just then an odd looking rock thing hopped by.   
  
"Geo-dude," the thing said. Just then the guy Gigi called "Mr. Squinty" walked up to the four girls.   
  
"Oh my God! Are we really where I think we are?!" Kay asked.   
  
"Kay, I think we are," Gigi replied, amazed at where they were.   
  
Brock spoke up and asked, "Are you ladies lost?" He now had hearts in his eyes and was holding Gigi's hands (big mistake).   
  
"Get your poo colored hands off me Mr. Squinty!" She yelled and slapped him. "Say, who are you friends with?" Gigi asked, hoping he was a friend of one of her favorite anime characters.   
  
"Well, there's Ash, Misty, James...," he was cut short.   
  
"Are you serious?! Take me to him. NOW! I'm probably his biggest fan!" Gigi squeeled.   
  
"Yeah, let's get outta here," Ashley said, "It's starting to smell smell."   
  
" Yeah, since we're in anime world, I wanna go do, um, *stuff* with the hot guys here," Kay stated, then winked.   
  
"OOOOOH! Really?! What about me, hmmm?" Brock asked, all too excitedly.   
  
Kay thought a moment then walked over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear, which made him turn beat red. She then walked back over to where she had been standing and winked at him.   
  
Gigi was getting rather impatient. "Are you gonna take us to some people or what?!"   
  
"Well," he replied, "who are these people I'm helping you look for? Besides James I mean."   
  
Kay thought for a moment then got all cheery. "How about Joey Wheeler? Or maybe Yusuke Urameshi..."   
  
"OOOOOOOH! I wanna find Tristan Taylor!" Gigi squeeled. All the while Britt and Ashley were just standing there, shaking their heads.   
  
"So, do you know them?" Kay asked, rather anxiously.   
  
"No, not personally, but I do know where you can find them... follow me!" Brock then started walking away, waiting for the others to follow.   
  
...45 minutes later...   
  
"WOW! Umm... why are we at a strip club?" Kay was amazed at how many anime characters were there. "OH MY GOD! Is that female Ranma up there pole dancing?! Woah! It is! I'm gonna go have some fun." Kay then ran off to the bathroom, giggling.   
  
"I wonder what shes up to..." Ashley mumbled under her breath. At that moment Kay ran out of the bathroom with a bucket of hot water. "What are you gonna do with that?"   
  
"He he he..." Kay giggled as she threw the water on Ranma-chan transforming her into a well muscled man with a black pigtail wearing a bikini-like outfit. He screamed and stood there, rather shocked that someone had actually done that. Kay then started poking him in a place I wont mention.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ashley and Brittany yelled in unision.   
  
"I wanna poke too!" Gigi shouted and ran up to Ranma. Just as she got up to him he turned around with an I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-this look on his face and walked off.   
  
"It is now time for the male dancers to come to the stage," a female voice announced. "First off, we've got Tristan Taylor!"   
  
"EEEEW!" Kay yelled. "I'm outta here. This is just wrong."   
  
"OOOOOOH YAY!" Gigi cheered happily as Tristan got on stage. Since she was being restrained by Britt and Ashley she couldn't go up on stage, so instead she just yelled things at him. "YEAH BABY! Shake it!"   
  
  
  
Kay needed a new outfit. She was currently wearing a pair of baggy black pants a big black t-shirt to go with it. She also had some black tennis shoes on. She wanted a something skimpy, and she also needed a scrunchi to tie back her waist length burgundy hair. She then spotted the perfect store for her. She walked in and was amazed at all the small, glittery/sparkly outfits before her.   
  
"Welcome to Kitty Kat Clothes Barn!" said a cheery, highpitched voice. "How Shampoo help you today?"   
  
"I'm looking for something skimpy, but not glittery. Definately tight," Kay replied.   
  
"You come to right place! What color you want?"   
  
"Hmmm... black."   
  
"Okay, you follow Shampoo." She lead Kay to a section of the store with all black clothes.   
  
"Oooh! I like this," Kay exclaimed, holding up a short, black leather skirt withh a mathcing black tanktop and a leather jacket. All she needed to find now was some boots and a scrunchi of some sort. "Do you have any scrunchies and knee-high boots?"   
  
"Sure do! Wait one second." The lavender haired amazon ran off in another direction and returened with 3 pairs of boots and a set of black and white scrunchies.   
  
Kay picked up a pair of boots, size 8, and took the scrunchies. "Can I try this stuff on real quick?"   
  
"Sure can!"   
  
"Thanks Shampoo." Kay walked into a fitting room and tried on everything. To her dilight it all fit. She walked back out of the fitting room and told the bubbly girl, "I'll take all of this."   
  
"Good choice, those items on sale today. Only 75,000 yen!"   
  
"Crap. Do you take American money?"   
  
"Sure do!"   
  
"Okay, can I just pay for it now instead of changing back into my other clothes?"   
  
Shampoo nodded and rung everything up. Kay gave her the money and had her put her other clothes into a bag. "By the way, why you want such tight clothes?"   
  
"Well, I'm hoping to get a few guys into the sack, if out know what I mean." Kay then winked.   
  
"Oooh, Shampoo know what you mean. See you later!"   
  
"Bye Shampoo."   
  
"Come again!"   
  
Kay walked out of the store and started walking down the street. As she was walking a lot of head turned and quite a few men whistled at her. This, of course, made her smile. Okay, she thought, my first target is Yusuke. I gotta find him. She started laughing to herself, but he mental laughing soon became very loud and wasn't so mental anymore. This also made heads turn. "Ahem... Woah! Is that Goku?!" She looked closer. "It is! Maybe he can tell me Veggie is." She walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, Goku?"   
  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked while turning around. "Uuuh..."   
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Vegeta. He owes me some money." Kay said, hoping he would believe her.   
  
"Sure, I know where to find him. But I have to warn you, ever since Bulma died..."   
  
"REALLY?! Bulma died?! Swee... uuh, I mean, that's so sad." Kay tried to cover her happiness.   
  
"No, not really. She was a bitch. I was gonna say that ever since she died he's been really happy. It's scary. I'll take you to his house."   
  
Her happiness got the better of her and she jumped up and gave the tall man a quick hug. "SANKYA!" Her eyes showed a genuine happiness in them. He just kinda stood there, then quickly nodded.   
  
They walked to a rather quiet neighborhood, at least it was quiet, until an insane laughter caught Kay's attention. She instantly knew what it was and a small smile spread across her lips. "I can take it from here, thanks," Kay said to Goku.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Authors Notes: Well, how was the second chapter? Good? Bad? I promise to get the next chapter up soon. R&R CIAO!!^.^  
  



End file.
